


Fratellino

by franciii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franciii/pseuds/franciii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"L'aveva trovato con le mani nel sacco, o meglio, con le mani nelle mutande".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fratellino

L'aveva trovato con le mani nel sacco, o meglio, con le mani nelle mutande. Matt sapeva che il suo fratellino si masturbava già da tempo, certamente però non si aspettava di trovarslo in camera propria a menarselo sfogliando avidamente le pagine di un vecchio giornaletto porno.  
  
Cercando di non far rumore Matt si avvicinò al fratello che preso dall'eccitazione non si accorse della presenza del più grande fino a che questo non gli si avvicinò per soffiargli nell'orecchio. Louis trasalì violentemente e inciampò nei proprio pantaloni calati mentre cercava di coprirsi e alzarsi. Matt scoppiò in una risata cattiva e tagliandoli la strada impedì al ragazzino di scappare via.  
  
“Ti stavi divertendo fratellino?”, la voce di Matt non era senza ironia. Louis divenne più rosso di quando già non fosse. “Non pensavo davvero che ti piacessero queste cose”, continuò indicando con un cenno della testa la rivista aperta sulla foto di una donna intenta a sculacciarne un'altra, legata e immobilizzata.   
  
Con noncuranza Matt si avvicinò al fratello, ancora troppo imbarazzato per parlare.  
  
“Ti piacerebbe vero poter trattare in quel modo una donna, eh? Legarla e sculacciarla fino a farla urlare”. Non era una domanda che richiedeva una risposta, ma Louis non poté impedirsi di scuotere impercettibilmente la testa. Matt aveva notato la risposta del fratello e gli occhi gli si accesero di malizia. Si avvicinò ancora ad Louis e gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, stringendo.  
  
“No? Preferiresti essere tu quello legato e sottomesso vero? Magari mentre qualcuno ti sussurra all'orecchio quanto tu sia stato cattivo...”. Per scherzare si allontanò leggermente e tirò una pacca sul sedere del fratello. Questo gemette a bocca chiusa. Matt rise di nuovo e lo fissò con maggiore attenzione: era teso e rigido, spaventato quasi, ma il rigonfiamento dei pantaloni mezzi aperti, le braccia lungo i fianchi, i pugni stretti, fecero capire al maggiore che più che spaventato, Louis era in attesa.  
  
A Matt venne un'idea, così sollevò il fratellino. Al suo tocco questo sembrò risvegliarsi.  
  
“C-cosa stai facendo? Mettimi giù!”, protestò e cercò di divincolarsi, ma il fratello era più forte e quando lo gettò sul letto gli si sedette a cavalcioni sulla pancia per impedirgli di muoversi.  
  
“Faccio quello che tu vuoi che io faccia. Non volevi essere punito da qualcuno? Quel qualcuno sarò io”. Mentre parlava si era sfilato la cintura dai pantaloni e ignorando le pretese del fratellino gli legò i polsi alla testiera del letto.   
  
“Stai scherzando vero? Liberami subito!”, piagnucolò. Matt gli afferrò il viso con una mano e strinse fino a sentirlo gemere.  
  
“Ti sembra che io stia scherzando? Hai frugato nella mia roba, rubato i miei giornaletti e ti ci sei masturbato sopra. Non sto scherzando affatto fratellino, credo proprio che tu abbia bisogno di una punizione”. Senza permettergli di ribattere, gli aprì a forza le labbra e gli ficcò la lingua in gola.   
  
Louis gemette nella bocca del fratello quando questo strinse maggiormente le ginocchia contro i suoi fianchi. Matt si staccò poco dopo con un sonoro schiocco. Gli stava venendo duro e quando iniziò a muovere i fianchi, Louis strinse le labbra per non sospirare e cercò di trattenersi dall'alzare i fianchi per ottenere più contatto.   
  
“Ti piacerebbe essere scopato vero? Guarda come ti agiti, sei proprio una sgualdrina”. A quelle parola Louis non poté fare a meno di sollevare per quanto gli era possibile i fianchi: lo voleva, eccome se lo voleva.   
Di scatto Matt si alzò dal fratello e questo mugolò in segno di disapprovazione. Senza troppa cura girò il fratello e gli mise un cuscino sotto la pancia. Louis strillò quando i suoi polsi ruotarono ancora chiusi nella cintura e quando Matt gli sfilò rudemente i pantaloni e le mutandine.  
  
Matt fece un sorriso cattivo e guardando il sedere del fratello venne preso dalla voglia di schiaffeggiarlo. Assecondò questo suo capriccio finché Louis non lo pregò di smettere.   
  
“Dovresti ringraziarmi invece di lagnarti così. In fondo non era quello che volevi?”. La voce di Matt era cattiva quanto il suo sorriso, il sedere di Louis era rosso e il fratello continuava a sbatterci contro la mano.   
  
“F-fa male...”, biascicò Louis e un colpo più forte degli altri lo fece urlare e inarcare contro il cuscino.   
  
“Non ti ho forse detto di ringraziarmi?”, Matt guardò quel capolavoro che era il culetto del fratello e non resistette alla voglia di tirargli un morso. Louis guaì come la cagna che era.   
  
“Per favore...per favore”. Louis non sapeva per cosa stava pregando, perché nonostante il dolore, la sua erezione era dura e gocciolante contro le lenzuola. Senza accorgersene spinse in fuori il sedere.  
  
“Allora ti piace eh, puttanella? Ne vuoi ancora vero?”  
  
“Si, si per favore! Ancora...”, si inarcò ancora di più ma il fratello si limitò a separargli le natiche per mettere in mostra il suo buchetto. Rudemente ci sputò sopra e ci infilò a fatica un dito. Louis singhiozzò più perché non se lo aspettava che per vero dolore.  
  
“Ti avevo detto di ringraziarmi, non di pregarmi e non fare tutto questo rumore. Sei così stretto che a mala pena ci passa il mio dito. Non vuoi vero che io ti faccia male?”. Iniziò a muovere il dito a ruotarlo e nonostante il bruciore Louis scosse la testa e serrò le labbra.  
  
“Bravo”, gli sussurrò quasi con dolcezza e per premiarlo infilò un secondo dito. Louis soffocò l'ennesimo gridolino e strinse i pugni ancora legati al letto.  
  
Louis si stancò presto di scopare il fratellino solo con le dita. L'eccitazione stava diventando quasi insostenibile per lui, così sfilò le dita e senza troppe cerimonie lasciò che il suo cazzo duro entrasse nel ragazzo sotto di lui. Louis non poté evitare di urlare e nuove lacrime calde gli bagnarono le guance. Matt gli afferrò un fianco e prese ad accarezzarlo rudemente.  
  
“Shh”. Quando gli posò un bacio sotto l'orecchio, Louis tremò.  
  
Poi quando sembrò che il fratellino si fosse calmato gli afferrò con forza i capelli e sostituì al bacio di prima un morso. Voleva lasciargli i segni, voleva che la mattina seguente guardandoli Louis si sarebbe eccitato. Si staccò dal collo del fratello quando lo sentì gemere e facendo presa su entrambi i fianchi iniziò a sbatterlo come la puttana che era.  
  
E Louis, nonostante il dolore delle viscere che sembravano andargli a fuoco, del suo sederino martoriato che sbatteva contro i fianchi del fratello ad ogni violenta spinta, era eccitato, da morire. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa in quel momento pur di toccarsi, ma aveva ancora le braccia legate sopra la testa.  
  
“Slegami...”, gemette tirando con forza i polsi per sottolineare il concetto.  
  
Matt non gli rispose, ma gli morse la spalla e sentì una scarica di eccitazione pura quando il fratellino mugolò irrigidendo i muscoli.   
  
Ignorando le proteste di Louis, Matt iniziò a spingere sempre di più fino a venire in quel corpo caldo con un gemito di soddisfazione.  
  
Si concedette un momento di pause nel quale si appoggiò completamente sul corpo del fratellino ancora teso ed eccitato, poi uscì dal suo corpo e la vista che gli si presentò quasi glielo fece tornare duro: la schiena inarcata coperta di lividi, il cazzo ancora in tiro e il suo buchetto slargato che colava sperma. Gli venne un'idea. Matt lo raccolse con un dito e lo avvicinò alle labbra del fratellino. Il ragazzo le serrò e girò la testa dall'altra parte.  
  
“Apri la bocca troietta, ancora non abbiamo finito”. Quando vide che Louis non gli avrebbe dato ascolto , gli prese il cazzo fra le mani e strinse. Il tocco inaspettato fece aprire la bocca del fratello in un urlo silenzioso. Matt non perse l'occasione e gli ficcò un dito in bocca.  
  
Matt accennò un movimento del polso e Louis emise un gemito strozzato.  
  
“Se vuoi che continui leccami le dita come vorresti leccarmi il cazzo”. Senza aspettare iniziò a muovere il dito in quella bocca calda, quasi a volergliela scopare e solo quando sentì la lingua dell'altro muoversi, iniziò davvero a masturbarlo.   
  
Si muovevano entrambi in modo languido e lento. Louis venne solo quando le dita del fratello gli premettero forte sul fondo della gola.  
  
“Bravo ragazzo, ti meriti un premio”. Se non fosse stato per lo sguardo cattivo del fratello, Louis si sarebbe sentito lusingato (stava davvero iniziando a piacergli quella situazione?). Velocemente Matt scese dal letto e senza slegare il fratellino uscì dalla stanza.  
  
Louis aveva iniziato a temere che il premio fosse quello di lasciarlo lì, quando questi rientrò, un'espressione divertita sul volto e una scatola in mano.  
  
“Cosa c'è lì dentro?”, Louis, con il collo dolorosamente girato per vedere il fratello, aveva paura della risposta. Senza degnarsi di rispondere, Matt aprì la scatola nascondendone però il contenuto al fratello.  
  
Dentro infatti c'erano tanti piccoli, alcuni non così piccoli, giochini che gli erano stati regalati non molto tempo prima.   
  
Dato che per il fratellino era stata la prima volta, in un atto di maligna bontà, scelse quello più piccolo e senza troppi complimenti lo ficcò nel buchino ancora indolenzito di Louis. Quello gemette di dolore e cercò di sottrarsi alle mani del fratello.  
  
Matt non si trattene dal sogghignare.  
  
“Cos'è? Toglilo ti prego!”, Louis dimenò il sederino sperando di migliorare la situazione, ma questa peggiorò e una scarica di dolore lo fece rabbrividire.  
  
Quando vide che il fratello non aveva intenzione di toglierlo si rassegnò e si limitò a mugolare piano come un animale ferito.  
  
“Lo terrai dentro fino a quando non te lo dirò io, chiaro?”.  
“Perché?” piagnucolò Louis.  
  
“Perché mi diverte pensarti con un dildo ficcato nel culo per tutta la giornata con il cazzetto in tiro ogni volta che farai un movimento”.  
  
Senza dire altro si allontanò dal fratello legato al letto e andò in bagno per farsi una doccia, lo avrebbe slegato dopo.  
  
Inoltre non era il caso di dire al fratellino che quello era un dildo speciale, di quelli che vibrano a comando.  
  
Lo avrebbe scoperto da solo, a cena magari...


End file.
